my_little_alicornfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Użytkownik:Masza108/Alicornews Czerwiec 2015
|-| Okładka= 300px |-| Spis Treści= Witam wszystkich. W tym wydaniu: * Dział Rarity: 2str. - 3str. Sprawdzimy co modnego będą nosić nasze kucyki w najbliższych miesiącach.http://pl.my-little-alicorn.wikia.com/wiki/Pomoc:Edytowanie * Dział Twiligt: 4str. - 5str. Przelecimy się dookoła świata i odwiedzimy najrozmaitsze kraje. * Dział Pinkie: 6str. - 7str. Dowiemy się co czeka nas w przyszłości, za pomocą Madame Pinkie Pie. * Dział Fluttershy:'''8str. - 9str. Przypatrzymy się żyjących nad morzem zwierzętom. Czy je spotkacie? * '''Dział Rainbow Dash i Applejack: 10str. - 11str. Zostanie nam przedstawiony konkurs. * Dział Spike: 12str. - 13str. Spike przyprowadzi kucykowego gościa! Pamiętajcie, że na każdej stronie, zostaje umieszczona wskazówka, mówiąca nam kto odwiedzi i porozmawia z nami w tym miesiącu. Czy uda wam się zgadnąć zanim doczytacie do końca? |-| 2-3str.= 210px 210px 150px Witam w butiku Karuzela. Nie wiesz co będzie modne w tym miesiącu? Cóż, zaczynają się wakacje, więc ja proponowałabym ubrać się w coś krótkiego. Wspaniałe siodła to jest coś! Drugi obrazek przedstawia jedno z lepszych siodełek, które nie wyszły jeszcze z kucykowej mody. W siodle takim jak to, nie będzie ci gorąco i będziesz mogła biegać szybciej niż w sukience. Również skromna sukienka, na urodziny Twilight, wciąż wyglądałaby bosko na plaży, na którą pewnie wiele z was niedługo wyjeżdża. Mimo wszystko, powiadamiam, że długie suknie wciąż są najlepszymi przyjaciółkami wybiegu! Lea: Ja postanowiłam chodzić w krótkiej, sportowej spódnicy i bluzce z krótkim rękawem. Aby być modnym, zawsze można wziąć kilka dodatków. Wiktoria: Czemu by nie chodzić cały czas w stroju kąpielowym? W końcu i tak jest gorąco, a Rarity robi wspaniałe kostiumy. Silver: Jesteśmy końmi czy nie? Na co dzień i tak nie nosimy ubrań! Rękawki, koło do pływania i okulary przeciwsłoneczne to i tak już dużo, nie potrzebujemy sukienek. Wskazówka: Czy wiesz jak ciężko szyć na skrzydła? Od niedawna muszę szyć nie dwa, lecz TRZY takie kostiumy na każdą okazję!. 210px 210px 210px |-| 4-5str.= 210px 210px Plik: Silver japonia Cześć to ja Twilight! Dzisiaj przelecimy się po świecie. Na początek Cute Snake oprowadzi nas po Włoszech. Silver opowie nam o Japonii. Lea pokaże nam Anglię. Następnie Diamond Shine nauczy nas budować iglo na biegunie północnym i ubierzemy się w kożuchy latem! latem. Zobaczymy się również z Anairą na Kubie. Potem odstawimy Wiktorię do jej nowego domu - Paryża, stolicy Francji i na koniec wrócimy do Polski, gdzie powita nas nasza maskotka Millaw. 210px 210px 210px To zostanie uzupełnione!!! Wskazówka: Nasz gość był obecny przy odsłonięciu pomnika z kamieni pochodzących z prawdopodobnie wszystkich miast Equestrii, mimo, że nie reprezentował własnego miasta. |-| 6-7str.= 210px 210px 210px Witaj! Jestem Madame Pinkie Pie, w tym miesiącu... dostaniecie fajne oceny na świadectwach szkolnych, a być może i paski. Niektórzy z was wyjadą na wakację. Ooo! Widzę coś jeszcze! Tak... ten... miesiąc... będzie......... SZCZĘŚLIWY! Tak! Już niedługo zaczną się wakacje i przyciągną ze sobą wiele szczęścia! Uważajcie, aby najszczeńsliwsze wydarzenia, nie przebiegły wam koło nosa niezauważone ;) Osoby urodzone wiosną będą pogrążone we wspomnieniach o wiośnie, urodzeni zaś latem będą latać po sklepach wybierając prezenty, ci którzy przyszli na świat jesienią, coraz poważniej traktować będą reklamy, a urodzeni zimą, będą niecierpliwić się cały czas. PS: Fajną mam kryształową kulę? Importowana! Wskazówka: Przypatrz się zdjęciu pośrodku, pomoże Ci to odgadnąć kto nas odwiedził! |-| 8-9str.= To Zostanie Uzupełnione!!! Wskazówka: Czy wiecie, że pupilek naszego gościa umie latać nocą? |-| 10-11str.= To Zostanie Uzupełnione!!! Wskazówka: Osoba która odwiedzi prześcignęła nas i zdobyła 5 miejsce, a był to jej pierwszy wyścig?! |-| Kucykowy Gość= To Zostanie Uzupełnione!!! Wskazówka: Jeżeli, wciąż nie wiesz kto nas odwiedził, to odczytaj to od tyłu Thgiliwt.